User talk:Slow Reader
Welcome! "Table" Template:Infobox/character? Type in Source, then go into Visual, click on the green puzzle piece to fill it in. 18:15, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks!--Slow Reader (talk) 18:17, March 27, 2014 (UTC) But what's source and visual editor? I only got one.--Slow Reader (talk) 18:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) There are usually Source/visual tabs at the top of the edit page. If there aren't, go to and "Enable visual edit". 18:24, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Don't see it--Slow Reader (talk) 18:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, my name is Hyperborrean and I have your exact same problem. To be blunt, there is no way to fix it. Wikia, thinks it's giving you visual editor but it's not and there's no way to fix it. However, if you want I can teach you how to code the user box yourself. What do you want to be in it?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:46, March 27, 2014 (UTC) The games I've played, my favorite guns and my favorite vehicles.--Slow Reader (talk) 20:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok. well, first you should probably add the construction template for user pages. copy and paste onto your userpage.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Done, now what?--Slow Reader (talk) 10:04, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok, now between the word character and the }} press enter a few times so you have a few lines. Then type on each line: |weapon = |vehicle = |game = Don't copy and paste this. You should get some practice coding seeing as your stuck in this format. n.b. Do not put and "s" on the ends of any words here to make them plural. Unfortunately you have to keep it all singular (yes it sucks but that's userboxes for you! XD)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 11:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Done, but it didn't do anything.--Slow Reader (talk) 15:44, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Now type into each section your favourite things of that category.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 11:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Concept Art It'll go in the Battlefield 4#Galleries section, under a header "Concept Art". If you upload the images, I can add them to the page. Generally the Battlefield 4 page has been locked to prevent vandalism, as it was common around the time of BF4's release. 19:52, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the photos. Do you have any context for them? I thought I had seen these on a survey about the "Community Map". 18:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re While we dont have a specific Userbox template for that, Ive seen users make them with the base template and platinum trophy picture. Also, you dont have to ask not to be banned everytime you leave a message. We only ban for vandalism, offensive comments, starting trouble, etc. If you havent done anything wrong, there is no worry. -- 17:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) M16 Categories I reversed your edits to the M16 subpage because subpages do not have categories attached to them. Instead the main M16 page would feature the categores. -- 16:30, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :What Awy said, the M16 page is so huge that we have to use subpages for each game, and those aren't supposed to be categorized, just the main M16 page. Hopefully this explains things, let us know if you have any other questions :) - 16:35, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello ,I go by the name of LT OneX in youtube and my channel is mainly about BF4 , I created movies and small episodes of BF4 Squad playing with some what of story line which i created myself , And Yes in 2019 ...LOL My name is Yeney Herrera , I have a question about the BF4, CTE Operatio Outbreack map ? , about the Easter Egg left by the designer in the American Base in specific ? , not the banana room but the one in the second Room . I recently was the in the Room and I think that i Discover a left behind markings in the top Room , I made a video which I will be uploading to my channel in a couple days but I believe it will be great if I could ask about the BF4 story line behind the is map , I just want your opinion maybe before I finish my VIDEO considering you have some knowleged about the project maybe you can share the Ligth of the designer state of main I believe they are involved withe LOCK CONTAINER that is located in the back of the building , a few yard away , I think that it will be great If You indulge a few minutes of your time and give your opinion on the subject , Thank you .. I will leave you my email address and a link to my channel , I will be emailing you later with the name of the Video once I edited and Upload it , if you are interest in of course . cubaherrera08@gmail.com https://www.youtube.com/channel/UClpOC884I7gk2YojUFm_SpA/videos?view_as=subscriber